He Never Died
by KageSakura1982
Summary: Lelouch has been forgotten, everything about him, gone. No one remembers him, except 3 people. His Little Sister, His Bestt Friend and His ... Q-1. Will she accepted her feelings for him or not? What will happen between them? Will there be another fight?
1. Chapter 1

_**He Never Died**_

_Flames all around me, touching my skin, burning my skin, my tears never ending, my screams useless, No help is to come to me. Death, suppose to be peaceful and easy, this isn't. This is hell as I die. Is everything I know a lie? Did I ever actually live a day in my life? Is there such a thing as 'life' and 'death'? God is suppose to be kind and love all, then why do some of the innocent die in such a way that you can't sleep at night? I know I'm not innocent but being burn alive? I thought that __she__ would die this way, not me. _

I shot up from my sleep, my crimson hair a mess and in my face. Another nightmare of my death. I know for sure that I'm going to die this way. How was I sure? Because all of us, the Black Knights, been having dreams of our deaths. There's no way that can be normal. I look over to my clock; 7:10am. Shit! I'm going to be late for college.

After my shower, I changed into my uniform; it's a gray shirt with a black sweater over top, a red tie, a crimson skirt, crimson thigh high socks and shoe of your choice; black converses. I wore the gray shirt untuck in and the sleeves of the shirt and the sweater rolled up above my elbow.

"Kallen," My mother called, "Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

I ran out of my room with my hair spiky as usual. "I think I need a new alarm." I said then grabbed some toast and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Bye Mom! See ya later" I said then left the house.

As I ran to school, I remember my dream. It all started the night of when the 99th Emperor died, Lelouch Vi Britannia died, Zero died, Lelouch Lamperouge died.

But the odd thing is, no one remember Lelouch Lamperouge or what the 99th Emperor looked like. I've asked all of the Black Knights, none of them remember. It makes me feel alone, I wonder if it all was a dream about Lelouch. I wonder if Suzaku remembers. He and Lelouch were best friends, I'm sure that he will. I'll just ask him the next time he's in class.

He had returned to Japan after he and Nunnally came back from the Home Land. We are still known as Area 11 but we have more freedom now.

"Yo, Stadtfeld!" One of my classmates called out to me. I looked over to them and watched them run up to me. I have no clue who is this guy.

That's another thing. Ever since the death of Lelouch, or should I say the 99th Emperor that no one knows the face of, died; I had to go by Kallen Stadtfeld for me not to be arrested. I have been watched ever since that day, as like all of the other members of the Black Knights. Two years of having someone watch me, finally no more of that.

Even though I'm not being watched anymore, I'm not allowed to use my Japanese name. If I do, I get throw into jail for an act of terrorism.

"Thanks for waitin' up." He said and let out a few pants. Really? That got him worked up? Wussy.

"No problem, is there something you want? If not, I'll be going to class." I said and turn away from him. I really didn't want to be late for my class.

"Yeah well …. Um … I was wondering …. Uh you …. Would …. Uh …" That's all he said but I knew it was a way to ask me out. Really I don't believe it. Yeah he has guts for trying to ask _me_ out but at least could he put it in an actual sentence?

I sighed and broke it to the guy that I don't want to have a boyfriend and left for class.

I had just barely made it. The bell rang right when I got to my seat. Seem kinda pointless though, the teacher was late.

I heard someone laugh. "Just barely made it today, eh Kallen?" Said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw it was Suzaku! I jump up out of my seat and gave him a hug. We have become really close over the past two years. "Suzaku! You're back!!" I said.

He hugged me back. "Yeah I'm back but where is the rest of the class? Today is Wednesday, isn't it?" He asked me.

I looked around the class and saw that nobody was here. I then hit my hand to my forehead. "I can't believe I forgot Sensei cancel class starting today due to his wife being pregnant and is going to have her baby soon! Man! I could have slept in!!" I yelled.

Suzaku just laughed and looked towards the door. "Well then let's go get some breakfast then? Knowing you, you probably didn't have a sit down meal." He said and started to leave the classroom.

I followed him. "Yeah! Neither did you, you're too busy. Which reminds me, why do you go to College when you already have a job with the Military?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me till we got outside. "I promised him I'll watch over everyone until _he returns_." He said in a whisper, I just barely heard.

I'm still not sure if I heard him correctly. "Until who returns?" I asked him, no answer. I looked into Suzaku's green eyes. "You … don't mean … Lelouch ….?" I said slowly. My voice filled with sorrow and sadness.

I then felt him grab my wrist and drag me to a nearby café. Nobody went to here, at least anyone from school.

Once we were seated, Suzaku talked. "How much do you remember?" Suzaku asked me. I looked up to him.

So Suzaku remembers too! This is great! "I remember everything. I wonder why no one else in the Black Knights remember." I said in a low voice. I looked around this café. I don't think I've ever been here before.

"I think I know why." Suzaku started, "I believe only people that had strong feeling for Lelouch remember everything. I mean other then Nunnally, you're the only person I know that remembers everything." His voice was normal, not trying to hide it at all.

I looked around again, nobody cared what two students were talking about. "Nunnally remembers because Lelouch _is_ her older brother. And you remember because …..?" I said so he could finish.

Suzaku sighed. "He _is_ my best friend. So the question is, how could you remember?" He asked.

How come I remember? He and Nunnally remember because of their strong feelings for Lelouch. "I …. I …." I couldn't say it. There's too many people around.

Suzaku stood up and started walking, I followed. Everyone was staring. I mean, we did just come in and didn't order anything. But that's not what's really on my mind.

After a few minutes, we were at the park, no one else was here. Suzaku turn around to face me. "What do you feel for Lelouch?" He asked.

Didn't he get it! I mean why else would I remember! I'm not related to him and I'm not his best friend! It only leaves one thing! W-why does he want me to say it out loud! Can't I just go on with my life pretending that I don't remember?!

Wait a second! It's not like that! I've never admitted that I have strong feeling for Lelouch! Never so don't go getting any ideas!

"I ... I was his personal guard. Once he _'died'_ I didn't have a job anymore. Most of the time, I was protecting him. So I guess that's why I remember otherwise a huge part of my life would be missing from my memories." I half lied. I mean. What I said is true but … I do have feeling for Lelouch. I have very strong feelings for him.

Suzaku believed me but he knew there was something more. _Damn him. _

"Kallen, there's something more. You're feelings, how strong are they for him?" Suzaku asked.

Man I really feel like punching him in the face right now.

"Suzaku, she spoke the truth and honestly, I don't feel like hiding anymore." A deep voice said. The voice was deeper then Suzaku's. A voice I knew for sure. I turned around and saw _him. _The man everyone thought to be dead, well not really. More like the man that everyone has forgotten.

"L-Lelouch?" I questioned. Damn it! Why did my voice come out so weak like that?!

As I looked at Lelouch, I noticed some things. Like his hair has gotten a little longer and a little messier. He had gotten a little taller since last time too.

"Who else did you want to see, Kallen?" He said. Damn him and his deep voice, making me melt. Wait! I can't be feeling this way!

"Hn, you could be nicer y'know?" I said and turned away. There's no way I could be falling for him. I heard Suzaku laugh at my childish action. I don't care, I'm going to win!

"Y'know, Kallen if we don't start heading back soon, we're going to be late." Suzaku said thru his laugh.

I quickly turned around and started running. "THANKS A LOT YOU JERK! GEEZ SUZAKU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICER THEN THAT! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled back to him.

Suzaku laughed and easily caught up to me. "I couldn't help it, Kallen. I thought you would like to see Lelouch again." Suzaku said then stepped in front of me. I ran into his chest and fell back, I think?

I'm sure I fell back but I didn't land on the ground. What are these? Arms! I look up and see Lelouch's face.

Blood rushed to my face. "Think you could skip today to catch up with an old friend?" Lelouch asked me as he brought me up to a standing position.

I saw that Suzaku had left already. He must have planned this. "Sure." I said shyly. How can he do that to me?!

Lelouch smiled and walked away with me following. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be thanking Suzaku after this.

_**A/N: Yeah! It's finally done! My first ever KaLulu fanfic! The funny thing is, I got inspired by a nightmare I had to write this. (Queue the beginning ^^") I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! It helps me make more!**_

_**Kallen: Review or I'll kick your ass!*gets in Guren***_

_**Lelouch: *Uses Geass* I command you to Review. **_

_**Me: Awe! You two are so nice! Now!**_

_**Lelouch & Kallen: Kage-chan does not own Code Geass or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry it's been so long everyone! " I've just finally got my own computer and I just now have the time to write chapter two!!**

**Kallen: That and you're totally a lazy ass**

**Kage: So mean Kallen-chan~**

**Lelouch: Kage-chan doesn't own Code Geass or any of its characters, if she did, Kallen and I would have been together already**

**Kallen: 0////0**

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. Lelouch is actually alive and I'm walking right next to him. There are so many things I want to ask him. But, do I deserve those answers? I've betrayed Lelouch in the past. I've tried to kill him but, I did what I thought was best for Japan. How could I know he was going to do what he did? That idiot! He could have at least told me! I mean, I was the head of his personal guard and he still didn't trust me enough to tell me that?! This really sucks.

"Kallen, are you feeling okay?" Lelouch asked me. His violet eyes were staring at me.

I didn't know what to tell him. A sighed escaped my lips. "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." I replied back to him.

He hasn't changed, at all. His hair, his eyes, nothing has changed. How is that possible? Most importantly, how is he alive now?

"Do you really want to know?" Lelouch asked me. I didn't know I voiced that last question, but if he's willing to give me answers, I will ask questions.

I nodded my head in a replied. It was time to find out how he's still breathing.

"I stole my father's code." He said simply. I didn't understand thought. He stole his father's code? What the hell that's supposed to mean? Lelouch sighed then continued. "His geass code. Just like he did from his brother, V.V. and just like C.C. did." He paused for a moment, probably to think about something.

I don't know who this V.V. person is, was, whatever but the only thing I know is that he's Lelouch's uncle.

Lelouch then turn his whole body to me, his eyes looked sad but also bitter-sweet. I felt him put his hand on my cheek. Blood started to rush to the spot his hand lays.

"Kallen, I cannot die now. I will live forever until someone steals my code."

_I cannot die_ ….. _cannot die _…... Lelouch will live forever, but I have to die. My body hurts. My heart feels like it's broken into millions of tiny little pieces.

I just stood there, my eyes looking down at the ground. I can still felt Lelouch's hand on my cheek but how long can that last? Until I met my burning death and he lives on?

"Kallen, are you ok? You're pale." Lelouch said. I did not look up to meet his gaze.

"Why? Why did you tell me that!? Do you really think I can handle knowing that? Why didn't lie to me? I know you can and I would believe you! Why did you tell me that?" I said. I would gladly accept a lie now, I preferred a lie now. I waited for him to start laughing and say that he can't believe I fell for it. But that never came. He stayed quiet as tears started to well up in my eyes.

Lelouch then pulled my face up wards. "I'm done lying to you, Kallen. If there's at least one person in this world left that I don't want to lie to, it has to be you." He said, making me stare into his eyes.

I started to shake my head. "No, you have Nunnally or Suzaku to not lie to! I'm the one you lie to! I'm the one you order around and I follow." I said to him. The tears started to fall but I shook them away.

"Kallen," Lelouch started, "I can lie to them, like I lied to Nunnally. My sister will never see my face again. I lied to Suzaku. He thinks I'm just here to talk to you but," Lelouch paused again, looking into my eyes, like he's trying to find something.

"I'm here to ask you to come with me."

To come with him? He wants me to come with him. But to where? Why isn't he with C.C.?

"To come with you? What do you mean by that? And don't you have C.C. to be with you?" I asked. That last line came out a little harsh. I guess, I've always been jealous of how close C.C. and Lelouch were.

I then heard a chuckle. It was coming for Lelouch. What did he find so funny? I should kick his ass for laughing at me like that! He's the one asking a stupid question. I should be the one to laugh.

"Kallen, I want you to come with me. I can't stay in Japan forever, what if someone else found out I'm alive?" Lelouch said, clearing up his question for me. Lelouch wanted me to go travel around the world with him.

"I can't. I mean, why do you want me to go with you? You have C.C. and you both can't die. So nothing can hold you back from being together." That pained me to say. I just gave the man I love the ok to be with another woman. But it's true, why would Lelouch need me? I can die so easily, just a shot to the heart and I'm done.

Lelouch hadn't said anything yet. He was just standing there. I dare not look at his face. I don't want to see him for some reason. I don't know why he's still here. I don't know why he even asked me in the first place. To play with me feelings? For protection? Both of those don't seem very likely for Lelouch. He had to have a reason to ask me that.

"I can die so easily Lelouch. It's impossible. Just go with C.C. and leave me alone. I also need to be happy." I said, fully knowing that I could never be happy, truly happy, without him.

Lelouch just shook his head. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Couldn't just go away and let me think that he's dead? Let me deloused myself that he's gone forever, which in a way he is to me. Never again could I be with him.

"Kallen, C.C. … she'll never be happy with me. She still loves Mao, even though he's dead. She wants to be dead too and she's angry with me because I didn't for fill our contract." Lelouch said in an indifferent voice. Well that's how he tried to make it, but I could tell he was hurt. He was, is in love with C.C. Does he really think he can fool me like that? Ha, and he thinks he's so smart.

Dumbass.

Now it was my turned to shake my head. "Lelouch, please, I know you're in love with C.C. Just go get her back. Please, just leave me alone." And before I could hear him reply, I ran away. I didn't go back to school. And I didn't go home.

I found myself at his grave. He's got, forever. Leaving me with tears I also shed when I think about him. I loved him so much. He should have never died. He didn't deserve too.

Nii-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nii-san, He died during the war, he was the leader of the Kouzuki group. I was left in charge but he didn't want that for me. As Ohgi-sama said a lot, he would be happy if I was just a normal high school student. But of course I couldn't do that. I just couldn't let those Brittannians get away with what they were doing, what they done to my brother.

I got down on my knees, before they gave out, and held my hands together and interlock my fingers. I began to pray, like I always do. Sometimes though, I get a little cold when I do. I feel also as if he's there. Trying to tell me something but I can't hear him.

Right after Lelouch died, I came here and asked Nii-san if he had met Lelouch. If he liked him and had approved of me liking, loving, him.

"I see we're in the same boat, Kallen." A female said from behind me. The voice was one I know very well. I was proven correct that it was C.C. when I turned around. "May I speak with you? In there." C.C. said and nodded back to where a church is.

What was it today, let's speak with Kallen day? Jeez, this was getting annoying. I sighed and followed C.C. to the church. It was a little odd, to think that someone that has been called a witch going into a church, I wonder why but I could live without knowing. It's not like it's eating at me to find out.

"Kallen," C.C. began, "I want to give you Geass."

What?! Did she just say she wants to give _me_ the power of Geass? It doesn't make since. Wait, didn't Lelouch saying something about he didn't give her want she wanted or something like that.

"W-what do you want out of it?" I asked her a little shaky. I wonder what it could be that C.C. wanted and that Lelouch didn't give her.

I raised an eyebrow when C.C. just laughed at me. I didn't see what was so funny about what I just asked her. I was being serious and she laughs as if I wasn't.

Once the green haired witch was done laughing, she looked at me. "I want to die, Kallen. This will help you, for the little while you stay in Japan, you'll have the power of Geass. Then once I'm done with some of my personal affairs, you'll steal my code and live on forever and ever. Well, unless someone takes your code." C.C. said calmly while I was in shock. She actually _wants_ to _die?!_

I looked at her. She couldn't be serious. "I... I don't understand. Why do you want to die?" I asked her. I don't see why she would want to. Isn't that what man kind wanted, to live on forever? Then why dose she want to die then.

Then, C.C. Did something I had never seen her do before. She laughed, as if I had just told her a joke. She was laughing at me. And honestly, I don't know what she finds to be so damn funny. I was asking her why she wanted to die?! How could that be funny? Maybe if we were joking around but we were both being serious.

"You know, Kallen. I know. You are in love with Lelouch. I know you saw him today, that you spoke with him and turned him down on his offer. But why? Because you are human and can die?" She said to me smugly, like I was a child she was speaking to. I don't get it.

"Don't mock me, C.C." I snared at her. She just laughed at me again and looked over to the cross the was hanging there. Her eyes seemed to change somehow. As if they were longing for something.

then looked back at me. "I'm not mocking you, Kallen. I envy you for the ability to die. I've lived for a long time. I've been 'killed' many times. I just want it to be for real for this one time. So, please, make a contract with me." She said and held out her hand for me to take.

I just stared at her hand for a few more seconds. I knew I was going to be a selfish but is it really? I was just helping C.C. with what she wanted. So, I was doing something to help someone else out and I took C.C.'s hand.

"You have yourself a contract, C.C." I said as I felt her squeeze my hand then this images followed into my head. I didn't understand. But there were some images of C.C. Her past. Images of her being burn and rocks thrown at her. No wonder she wanted to die.

When the images stopped, I was on my knees. I was breathing heavily. C.C was a true witch, but didn't I know that already. Why did that change my mind? I … I don't understand.

"Kallen. Kallen! Kallen, can you hear me!" Someone was calling me. Was it C.C.? My eyes slowly looked over. It was. A smile came to her lips when she saw me looking at her. She was … happy? "Thank you, Kallen. I promise. I'll let you take my code after I do somethings." She said then stood up and went to leave.

I reached out for her. I didn't touch her but she looked back at me. "Kallen, just pretend none of this had happen. I will explain everything to Lelouch. Next time you see him, accept his request going with him." She said then left me in the church.

I just stared at where she left for a few moments then looked down at my hands. I have geass. I could feel it. I have power but what is the power? What can I do with it while I had? I don't know, but I will find out.

**Me: ehehe, sorry for the long wait. I had started writing this chapter, then I got lazy. Then a big project happen where I had to type something up. **

**Lelouch: Then what? **

**Me: My Word stopped working!! TT0TT**

**Kallen: I told you she had a good reason. **

**Lelouch: Right, so how did you fix it?**

**Me: I didn't!!! I downloaded OpenOffice. ^^ It's not the same but it gets me threw! **

**Kallen&Lelouch: We hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! **

**Me: I do not own Code Geass, they belong to their rightful owers!**

**Kallen: Kage-chan loves it when you review, so please do!**

**Lelouch: Or she might lose interest and leave you hanging**

**Me: And you don't want that to happen! The sex seances haven't happen yet! XD * winks * **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the next day, the afternoon actually. I had taken a sick day. I didn't feel like going to school and having Suzaku ask me what happen. Or, somehow, Lelouch be there too. I rolled over and looked at my radio. I picked up the remote and turned it on. It was nice to have a remote to do something like that for you. The song that came on was Fields of Hope by Rie Tanaka. It's such a peaceful song, just want I need right now.

"Kallen," My mother started when she popped in my room. "I'm going out for a bit, okay?" She had asked me. I looked over to her and nodded. With that, I was alone. For how long, I didn't know.

_Knock, knock._ I heard on my window. It was too glassy for it to be on my door. My eyes went over to my window and there I saw Suzaku. Wait, why the hell was he at my window? This had better be good.

Once I was over to the window, I opened it. "Hey," He said to me. I just nodded and moved out of his way. Why did he even come here? It's normal for people to take sick days, though it's not normal for them to take sick days after seeing their dead crush and gain a power called Geass. I'm starting to wonder if I'm even sane anymore. The answer I came up with, probably not.

Suzaku chuckled, knowing I was questioning my sanity once again since Lelouch's death. He then grabbed my shoulders. "Kallen, what happen yesterday really did happen. You're not insane." He told me. Damn it, why couldn't he play along just for once? I don't want to be sane right now.

Okay, I know that's a weird thing to say but just look at everything that had happen to me yesterday. I much rather be insane right now. Or just that it all have been a dream.

"Suzaku, why aren't you at school?" I asked him. I knew it was sometime in the afternoon but school can't be over yet, can it? I looked over to my alarm clock on my night stand. It was only three o'clock. School didn't get out for us until four today. Now why was Suzaku skipping? That's not like him at all. Don't tell me that somehow Lelouch or C.C had gotten to him! Damn it all!

Suzaku had laughed at me again. Why does everyone laugh at me when I'm being serious? It doesn't make any sense. "Kallen, I'm not here for a long stay. I have to get to work soon, that's why I'm already out. But that's not the point." He said then dropped his hands from my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes. This can't be good. "Why didn't you come back to school yesterday? When I saw Lelouch, he said you just ran off. Did something happen? Kallen, you can tell me."

Damn Suzaku and his green eyes. I don't know why he had this affect on me. Just looking in his eyes made me want to spill my guts. Nii-san had the same affect. Well, I do view Suzaku as like a brother, so I guess it makes sense. I took a deep breath and explain to Suzaku what had happen.

It had been an hour since I explain everything to Suzaku. He had offered to skip out on work today to make sure I was okay but I didn't let him do that. Though I am now out of the house. I left a note for my mom saying I was going for a walk, which is true, seeing it as I'm in the park right now.

It's a nice day, a little on the windy side but it was still nice. A lot of couples are here at the park. And I don't mean the married kind with kids or that are really old. I mean couples around my ages, some older. It might have been a bad idea to come to the park when I want to keep my mind off of someone but then again, it's a good place. Though I didn't come here on purpose, my legs just took me here as my mind wander.

"Now, how do I use Geass?" I asked myself aloud as I walked alone. No one was near me, so I didn't have to worry about someone over hearing me.

I continued to walk around. I didn't know what my Geass power is yet or how to even use it. Damn, where is C.C when you need her? And of course, as soon as I think of that, I see something lime green. Yup, that's C.C already. She was walking over to me.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall arrive." She said bitter sweetly, though I had to agree with her. It seemed like whenever you spoke of someone or think of them, they appear. "How you found out how to use your Geass yet?" She asked me. I just shook my head no. She didn't need me to voice it. A smile then came to her lips. "Tell you what, if you can catch me, I'll help you." C.C said then without even waiting for my answer, she was off.

I sighed. I didn't want to do this now but I wanted to know what my power is. So, I chased after C.C as if we were small girls. She would laugh at me and I would yell at her. People were staring but who cares? They just needed to mind their own business. I was trying to find out what my power is and they weren't going to stop me. But the hole I stepped in did.

I landed on the ground with a _tumth_ sound. My chin was now covered in dirt thanks to the nice face plant I did. I put my arms out to late to catch myself.. I sighed and picked myself up, kinda. I didn't stand, just moved so I was sitting on the ground now. C.C had came over to see if I was okay.

"You seemed to had twisted your ankle. Wait here, I'm sure I can find Lelouch around here somewhere." C.C said. Wait? Did she say Lelouch was around here?! What the hell?

Oh, I get it now. She must be trying to set us up but... I'm not sure if I want that yet. I sighed and looked over to my ankle, it was turning blue. Just great. I don't know why, but whenever you hurt yourself you seemed to hold what hurts, well that's what I was going to do.

But, instead of feeling pain when I touched my ankle, it was numb. That was odd, I was sure it was hurting a minute ago. Why wasn't it now? Why was C.C still here?

"Kallen, what are you doing?" She asked me. I looked up at her, confused. What did she think I was doing? "No, I mean, you're using Geass right now. What's happening?" She clarified.

So I'm using Geass right now. But what was I doing? I was touching my now blue ankle... what else? ….

Wait a second! My ankle, it doesn't hurt anymore! I was numbing it somehow. I looked back up to C.C. "I think I can numb pain. My ankle was hurting, then I touched it, now I don't feel the pain." I told her what I had just found out. How great is that! I can numb pain. I'm just going to keep using Geass until we can get me some ice or something for my ankle.

"Kallen, I think you can numb more then just pain. I don't suggest trying this on yourself or anyone you like. But you may be able just to numb the nervous system in the human body." C.C said so calmly but it made a lot of sense. Why would I have the power just to numb pain? Geass didn't seem to be that simple.

"What happen here? Kallen, are you okay?" A male voice said from behind me. I know that voice to. I hoped it was Suzaku, though I know I'm going to see black hair and not brown.

Yup, messy black hair and gorgeous violet eyes. So, Lelouch really is here. Though, he didn't seem surprised, the expression he held was more of … so she wasn't lying. Yeah, I don't know how I know that. He then looked over to C.C.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm true to my word, now if you excuse me. I have some personal affairs to attend to." She said then she was off. I didn't bother to stop her. That would be pointless since she would just run off again anyways. And with my ankle like this, I can't do a thing about it.

I then felt warm, strong arms around me. Looking over, I saw it was Lelouch who was picking me up. My face heated up quickly. What was he doing?! I was about to protest but then I saw the smile on his lips. He was smiling? About what? What was he planning?

"You know, for such a strong person, you don't weigh a lot. That, or I'm getting stronger." He said and chuckled while I blushed madly. I didn't even want to think about Lelouch without a shirt on!

A second later, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you saying only heavy girl's can be strong?" I asked him. I wasn't going to comment about him being stronger now. I know he was. I could tell by the fell of his arms. They are stronger then before. Great, now I'm blushing again. I turned away from him before he could comment on it.

"No, I just thought that since you're so strong that your muscle would make you weigh more. Errr, that didn't help, did it?" Lelouch asked. I just narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled nervously. "Right, well, I seriously didn't mean it in a bad way Kallen." He said then that was it of us talking.

As Lelouch carried me to was I have assumed to be a hospital or maybe at least a clinic, I thought about a few things. I mean, here is Lelouch right in front of my eyes and is holding me, CARRYING ME might I add, and yet for some reason it all just seem to good to be true. Geez, why does all that kind of stuff happen to me? The unbelievable and impossible. I don't even really know the means of those words anymore. Because once I think something is unbelievable or impossible, it turns around to be very believable and possible. Damn, sometimes I hate my life.

Like now. My Geass had wore off and I'm starting to feel the pain in my ankle, though I'm not going to let Lelouch to know. He worries to much. Ironic now that I think about it. It was rare that Lelouch was worried about someone like me. He was always worried about Nunally, Suzaku or C.C. I can only really remember one time that he was worried about me and that's when the Chinese Federation caught me and he was behind the mask of Zero, I doubt it was from the heart.

"Okay, Kallen. We're at the hospital." Lelouch said pointlessly. I can still read. He took me inside, thank god. My ankle was starting to kill me. Not really, I've been threw worse pain but it seems different now. Probably because of my Geass.

**Me: Okay! Well, here's chapter 4. It took longer then I wanted it too**

**Lelouch: Because of that concert you went to on Saturday**

**Me: Yeah, but that was a really awesome concert!! I loved it. I'm thinking about using some of their songs in a few fanfics**

**Kallen: Too bad most people won't know them because they are a local band for you.**

**Me: Yeah, well anyways! I have a poll up on my profile for what story I should do next, so I suggest you vote in it. **

**Lelouch: No need to worry. This fanfic still has a few more chapters left.**

**Kallen: Yup, also Kage-chan doesn't own anything**

**Suzaku: And, she's a big fan of IMing, so drop her a IM sometime soon! Just let her know you're screenname/username **

**Me: Well, that's all! Please review as well!! And don't forget to vote~! **


End file.
